The present invention relates to communication of information between two locations. More specifically, the present invention relates to transmitting analog information signals between two locations using an optical fiber communication link.
Various communication techniques have been developed for transmitting information between two locations. One communication technique uses optical fibers to carry the information signal. However, due to a number of constraints, there are limitations on the amount of information which can be transmitted. In some situations, the signals to be transmitted are not easily digitized and therefore the fiber optic signals are transmitted in analog form. In other cases, for example, cable television signals, for various reasons the signals are transmitted in analog format.